The Rune Knights
by demonfoxkiller
Summary: back when runescape was frist started a ban of people call them self's the protectors of runescape, in time they became knowen as the rune knights. this is a true story of a girl in runescape and her roll in this legendary clan, plz R & R
1. Chapter 1

A young girl that has yet to see battle stands at the base of a mighty castle. Her axe, timber box, pot, and jug in her hand from his home, she sets out looking for anything to do. With out knowing what she was doing she went to the town of verock, looking for weapons or armor. What she found was trading, lost of trading and her with no money. Dipping her head a little she left to the east and then went south. Only to come out in some place she had never seen, it was dry, and sandy. So she pushed forward. Lightly stepping over the dead body of a man striped of all but his underwear, then out of no were she herd the sound everyone fears, a scream the could chill the bones, and turned in time to see a scorpion kill a man, then turn, and charge her. She couldn't move, nothing would move, nothing. Before she knew it she was fighting a scorpion wishing she had stayed home, and waiting for death. then a voice from no were came to him, "run, run for it" she had no time to see who said it but ran for her life, and turned to see a man, no an angel fighting the scorpion the man turned to her and said "are you ok?" shy she stammered "yes fine, but you, you killed it" what she had taken to be an angel was close as you come, shiny white armor (even if it was just steel) and a mith long in his right hand. "My name is angel god, nice to meet you.  
The little girl could only stair at him "what is your name?" not sure what to say, she told him the truth "Da monk, Da monk654" he lightly chuckled at this. "You have a long way to go before you're a monk. I'll see you around little one. And with that he left. As time past she began the level up in skill. And over time she would run into this Dashing person. But every time he would look at her and walk away. She was determined to be his friend. More time past and she was now quite powerful, level 30 with good ranged and prayer and mage. One Day wile going into the wilddly she saw a man she knew every well. Angel god was fighting a black knight and losing... badly. She yelled out to him, "run" and he did so. Stepping in to fight she started to pray. Fighting with all her heart she took a hit, that would have killed her, but not today, not this time. With only one hit left in her, she took a swing and felt the black knight fall. Blood dripping down her face, some hers and the rest the black knights. She grinned at him "hello, angel god" from then on they were friends... but that is not where the story ends rise of the clan the Day was hot and felt warm as the first Days of summer were coming in. siting watching the towns people run around, were a young boy and a young girl, one, the boy, was named angel god, the other Da monk... they had been friends for some time now, doing quest, killing things, and helping the new people. Well to Day they were just siting back in the pub, drinking a little, and watching the towns people, when angel god jumped up and said "let's go into the wilddy" he always did that, out of no where say something like that. "Fine, if you wish, but it is such a nice Day, why do you want to the darkest place in all of runescape?" but as she said this she packed up her stuff. As they walked they started to talk, and it was common for this to happen. but as they reached the edge of the town, they saw a black knight like the one angel god had fought, killing a poor man, doing the first thing that came to mind, angel god pulled out his mith long, and charged into battle, only to be met by his worst fears, knowing that he alone could not kill the black knight, and seeing his death close at hand, knowing that he may die to save one little man, but he some how felt glad, but then... 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back he saw Da monk, arrows flying, hitting the black knight, with that in mine he turned and started hitting the knight. The last blow came with a flash of light came from Da monk, hitting the knight, killing him on the spot. "Thx you, again" turning to see the man there, he asked "are you ok?" "Yes fine, you are, no are you?" "am I what?" trying to think of what he meant, but with that he ran off. Angel god looked at Da monk and said "god Dam it, it makes me sick. I sit here a watch people die right in front of me, and all I can do is watch" looking at her friend, Da monk thought to her self, me too me too. so they went on, into the wilddy, then, just like angel god does, he turned and said, "lets make a clan" smiling, "ok, but how do we do that?" thinking that her friend had lost it this time. "I'll work that out, but we can do it, and we will protect the people of runescape, and we will be known as The Rune Knights.  
Thinking that he had lost his mind, she went on. But he kept bring it up. "Fine" she said. There were a lot of people that wanted to join, but only a few could fight. So they made some quest for them to do. The quest was both hard and made them go all around the world. Making them search every where. Never knowing what was next, the quest would take the highest level person 2 weeks to do. To this Day she still remembers the quest. As time went on there numbers grew. Walking around the world with there black armor, it was the sign of a rune knight. They helped all the other people in runescape, some times there would make armor and give it away. All was good. And at the top was a man, just one with his right hand man. Angel god and Da monk654. Lightly thinking to her self that she wished for more, something to happen, then it did. One Day a man came up and looked at her. "Hey bitch, ya you, you the little boys bitch? Well tell him this, his time as lord over all is done, he is over, there is a new leader, and a new clan, we are the hell knights!" 


	3. Chapter 3

War for the world

in a world known as runescape, there lived many people, the count just over 100 people but still growing. As far as it was known the world was just made. With the new world came a clan to protect them and the rest of runescape, they were the first and only protectors of verock and the entire known world. The clan (as it was called) was name The Rune Knights. Lead by a young man by the name of angel god. He was known all over the world, for he held the best sword you could get, a shiny mith long. With it he took over the mighty demon that would destroy verock. As time past the world began to grow and with it came more people thinking that they could "own" runescape, forming one more clan named the Hell Knights. The battles the raged between the two were small in size, but still the fought. The gods took notice to the growth in runescape and mad a new world for them to live in... World 1 belonged to The Rune Knights, so The Hell Knight took world 2. All way good for some time, Rune Knights stayed to their world, and The Hell Knights the same. but as the worlds grew, the gods made one more world, and said that it was the last one they would make. for months the two clans fought over this "new" world and it all came to a head one Day, and that Day will always be remembered by the fighters who joined in as the War For The World.  
The Rune Knights formed up near the grater demons in the middle of the wilddy, fighting back the screams of the friends being eaten or other wise, they had the fight ahead of them. a young girl named Da monk654 came running up to angel god, spiting out quickly what she had to say. "my lord, the army is ready and waiting to world jump on your command" she had been angel gods "right hand man" for as long as she could remember, and today she was to fight again beside her friend, but this time for more then a few pieces of gold, this time it was for the world...

the leader of The Hell Knights waited for the time to tick over, he had waited to long for this, to long, angel god was going to pay for what he had done to him, and today, he would get the world.  
"all right men, this is it, to Day you become the men you already knew you were... world jump in 3.. 2.. 1.." all of them world jumped at the same time, coming in on the third world. at the same time the Hell Knights had come in, and the battle fields glowed red. the fight was over in less then ten min. but still only three people remained out there. standing tall his mith long in hand, angel god fought his rival that had no more the a black long. and standing there after just killing the last of the hell knights, Da monk654 watched as her friend was starting to lose the battle. thinking quickly she pull out her bow and started firing mean wail casting every spell she could. the last hit came as angel gods sword.  
came down swiftly, hitting him for 10 points of Damage, and ending the war. badly hurt and beaten angel god was helped back to verock where all the rest of the clan had come to. the hell knights were all gone, and would stay to their world, the clan then went out into the wilddy to get what weapons they could get, and no matter how hard they tried, they could not find that mans black long. angel god looked over to Da monk654 and said "it's a pity that we could not find that sword, i would have love to give it to you, but what's done is done" smiling a smile that could tam a beast, Da monk654 pulled the long black sword from her pack, "i could not resist". to this Day Da monk654 still has that black sword, and will always have it. 


	4. Chapter 4

flash forward:

the monk that was once so young just a couple of years ago now stand looking dead into the eyes of a red dragon. holding her rune two hand like it was her life she started in on him. slashing till there was no more. the dragon reared and blasted her with flames that hurt like nothing else she had ever felt, why was she her she thought to her self, starting to control her self a little more she makes a quick run eats a piece of meat, not sure what she ate, then put away her two hander and pull off her back her rune long and a shield given to her a long time ago by the duke. "my turn" she yelled and charged back into battle. Dogging the fair and slashing at him with all her body would let her. she just kept hitting him trying to being him to the ground. the dragon again reared his head, know what was coming she covered her self with her shield. the flames Danced across the shield and tipped and her ears lightly, but none hit her, slashing one more time, with all she had in her, one upward slash stabbing the dragon right in the jaw. the dragon went down making a sound that no one want to hear. a cry telling the hole world that she had killed a magic being. and with it calling all of his friends. wishing she was anywhere but there as 3 red dragons came for her. then out of now were there was a man, "here, take them, run and tele, meet you in verrock" so that what she did, the dragons nipping on her tale, she yelled the spell and come out only to find.  
The man from her past. It had to be more then a year now since he went away. Well, are you glad to see me? and with that she grabbed angel god and hugged him, oh my god, where have you been? Around, I went to sleep for a little bit, but I just never woke up, lol, funny when you think about it. I have been gone for too long, you look, well good kid. Still in shock of seeing him see said so do you, you here to stay? at this he looked down no, this is where it ends, I wanted to come back and say hi her heart drop, she was not going to lose him again, she willed away the feeling that came up. Where are you going? he looked around not sure yet, I just know that this is the last time we will meet kid, I cant call you that now can I? I mean look at you, a powerful monk with rune and killing dragons, your more then I could ever wish to be she felt herself blush at this. You're still good, just a little rusty but it was true, he was still like he left. Look I need to go, just before I go, I want you to have something not sure what he meant she waited till out of his bag he pulled out his mith long. I know that this wont help you much but if you wish to I don't know sell it never! I will keep it till the Day you return but I'm not coming back monk then I will keep it forever they spent ten min talking, her telling him what had happened in the world, in the end he gave her some other things, from his gold to the runes that had just saved her life He turned to her and looked her in the eyes look there is something that I need to tell you, you cant come with me, I know that you would if I let you, but not this time kid. I just wanted you to know I love you and with that he hit her hard in the small gap between her plate mail top and her plate mail legs, making her black out. When she awoke she was right by the noob town castle. Wishing that he had stay, she went on the road, think about his last words I love you the words still Danced on her ears and she whispered as she looked to the sky I love you if that she pulled back out her sword and went on with what she call a life. 


	5. Chapter 5

a lost friend Da monk sat there, waiting for her wounds to heal. the battle had taken it out of her, and she was wishing she had some food. "how you holding up kid?" a voice she knew well, one that had meant good things to come, now the thought of the battle made it sound hollow. "tired" barely being able to stand in her steel armor. lightly he walked over and lightly, ever so lightly whispered in her ear "you did good kid, real good" and left the place there were staying for the time. she had come a lone way since the Day they had met but she still looked up to him. from the Day they met he always had his armor and his mith long on him, they said that he could get the real rare weapon called addy, but he always passed it up. healed, but still sore, Da monk got up and walked out into the sweet sun to feel it Dance all over her light skin.

angel god never did forget what had happened that Day, the battle that had raged, the people he had killed, the leader that had fallen to his blade. but all that went away when he looked at her come out of that room. he remembered when she was so young, fighting that scorpion, lol thinking of it now it was funny. at the time she was nothing, but now she was a fine young woman. she was about 5'8 with light angel skin, her blue eyes looked like gems when placed with her long black hair. he didn't know what this feeling he was getting was, but he did not like it.

she looked into his eyes and saw that they not only were strong, but they had tears, wondering what had happened she walked to him, looking into his eyes she said "what's wrong, we won, there's nothing to cry about" but he knew that soon he would have to leave, looking at her he said "look kid, if i do ever go, just remember me, and hold onto the Rune Knights ok?" puzzled she told him she would. turning to leave, she set off to fally, set on the fact of getting some mining in before the Day ended. it never crossed her mind that it would be the last time she ever talked to angel god...

angel god looked the dragon dead in the eyes, this was it he told him self, this is it. using his mith long he started to hit the dragon, holding onto the shield that would maybe save his life, he fought with all he had. the dragon swiped at him with its claws and wiped him with its tail, trying his best to doge the hits he fought back. then out of no where he saw a flash, the dragon had shot fire at him, and he was not ready for it he took the hit to the side and fell to the ground... 


	6. Chapter 6

Da monk stayed only till it was dark, then went to find angel god, but he was no where to be found. Thinking he had only gone to find something or something like that she went on with her Day, only to find that he was still not there. then as a man came up to her, she felt her heart drop, he said, "my lord, we last saw lord angel god getting onto the ship to condor island, he has not returned.  
knowing what had happened she ran to meet her top of the guard, yelling at him when she came into camp she screamed "how the hell do you get to the island?" he looked puzzled, then replayed "you must go to the port, there you will find a man and he will take you" then yelling as she ran from him he yelled "wait there's more" stopping dead in her takes, she turned to look at him, "go on" "well ro get there, you must do all of the quest, and i mean all of them. you must prove that you should be let into the guild called the champs guild. there he will tell you what you need to do to find a way to get to the island. at this she stopped thinking about him and thought of what she must do. "alright, if i must, but what quest do i have to do?" "i don't know, that's what you have to find, ask around, talk to people, ask about any quest you can do, and when you find it, then you will be one step closer" with this she looked down at her armor, "and i have to do it in this?" "well... you could buy some new armor" and turning from him, she went to her bank, looking at what she had, she sold off everything she could, even her own armor. then walked to the shops she got black plate, but had to trade and deal for her legs and helm, the shield was the same way, and her sword, she used the man black long. she was a monk in black, but with a heart of gold, so begins "the fight for a friend"

the young man set down his sword for only a sec. he need the rest... he hated the wilddy, he always had. but now there was less of a fear now that the Rune Knights were there. but still, where did these guys come from? well they had to come from some where, and no where was not possible. but for now he had other things on his mind, he was after seeing what level mining you had to be to mine rune, he knew that he could never do it, but he hoped that it would give him a goal. picking up his steel long he looked around, a sound played on his ears that may at one time meant death, no only meant friendship... or maybe not. the men walked into sight, seeing him, came at him at a mad Dash. "ya a noob" the one who had yelled it started to fight him wail the other two shot arrows at him, the man had a black long! how could he... wishing had had something to help, he fought with all his heart, taking hits left and right. down to about half of his heath things looked grim, and he could see death looking at him in the sword that this man held.  
he knew that he could not last for vary much longer, he started to yell, wishing that some one would help him, then, as if a call from god, a man, no a woman showed up, killing the rangers easily then turning to the man at hand, but there was no need for her to deal with him, with out his men to help, he could not win, and just when he was about to strike him down, he ran, casting a spell and running for his life. looking up at the girl, he said "i owe you me life, thx you" blushing a little she said "no, it was nothing, i was just... around, and it's part of my job" looking at her like she was crazy he asked "and what is your job?" she looked at him like he was some kind of noob... well in a sense he still was. "me, i am part of the Rune Knights, my name is da monk." still not knowing what she was talking about he felt him self feel that if she helped him, he should join it. "can i join?" at this she looked at him with a eyes that could have seen if his heart was beating or not, and then said "yes, but you will have to do the quest" "ok, but how long will it take..." a smile spread across her face "it may be long, or it may be short" and at this she walked off. "the quest was hard, and long, and no way to tell what was next, but it was almost fun. something that no on had done. and when it ended he received his steel armor, the true mark of the knight. 


	7. Chapter 7

walking slowly back to the camp the knights had set up, demonfox (the young boy) looked down at what he was holding, the steel long that was a gift from someone called bluerose. he remembered that Day, walking down looking at everything, then a girl, no a woman was standing there, with nothing on but the pants and shirt she had on, remembering his Days with nothing offered her his old bronz, but she looked at him and smiled, "no that's ok" and put on full steel. she looked and him, his part iron and part bronz armor, bronz long and nothing else, and handed him the steel long she was holding. "this is for you, i hope you will use it for good" and with that left. now standing hold her sword protecting the people of runescape, he was doing it. but was he doing it because of what she said? or what he felt was right? that was something that would have to be decided later. for now, he had this to deal with. and nothing else.  
looking down at him self he could not believe he had made it in, but he had used his friends help to get into it, using them for the quest... but did that make him less of a knight? no it made him more, because he would use help if he needed it. then he saw her, the woman that had helped him, the one that had told him his quest, and now was his commander. Da monk, she was so grate, so cute. he would love to talk to her, but what would he say? then he saw him, angel god, a true god in battle, and even more so off. true it was rare to see them apart, but they were just friends right? pushing the thought out of his mind he went on with his duty, he was to go down and get some fish. after about 4 hours of working he had done it, he had fished one too many fish for the Day, and was done. walking back to camp he saw Da monk sitting there, just talking to everyone like anyone else, but like any other time, she had her armor on... come to think of it her had never seen her with out it, she never had a helm on, unless it was in battle, but she never took off her plate, nor legs. he walked over to talk to her, and start to say "i would like to talk wit you soon" but how it came out... well "i would like to fuck with you soon"... hitting himself as he walked away, he felt his heart drop.  
walking slowly trying not to draw any ones eyes, he slipped into the tent where angel god and Da monk stayed, looking to talk to him, or her, he found no one, turning to leave he was now face to face with angel god...thinking fast, he said he was looking for Da monk. and no less then at that, she walked in. "ahh, hi i was just looking for you" she looked at him waiting "well what did you want to talk about?" at this he jumped, he didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind "will you go out with me?" at this she smiled, not evil, but a sweet little girl smile, "i will Date you when you finger out what this riddle means... a heart that's pure, and the heart that's dear, to win ones love, you must give her something from above, a gift that is rare, and one that you can not spare, one that means a lot, but at the same time does not. one item or is it 7? no one know but the angels in haven, solve this riddle son, and bring my the item, then to me it'll prove, maybe someday i will love you..." and with that turned to leave, puzzled he watch as both of them left, and he thought, but he didn't have a clue as too what is was so there he sat thinking about it, and there he slept, for they did not return that night... 


	8. Chapter 8

demonfox was a good kid Da monk thought, but he had that thing for her, lol, never, no not with him, to young... did she just think that? anyways she had more on her mind, they were out again in the wilddy.  
walking down a path that had been formed by wild animals and other things that he did not want to think about, demonfox was trying to keep his foot steps quite. and failing miserably. he had been walking for little over 10 min now, and at a pace that could keep a man tried. trying hard not to think of what had happened just little over 6 hours ago, he keep looking for something, not sure what it was. walking into trees some times he keep thinking, then with out knowing what the hell was going on he heard a yell, and knew what was said, it was some one calling to angel god. walking towards the sound he came to a clearing where both angel god and Da monk was standing. keeping back, but still watching, he watched as Da monk fought a giant, and angel god shot arrows at him, then watched as the big beast fell, a spider came up and hit angel god, shooting magic Da monk help him as he had done to her. they worked together, and then it dawned on him, the thing she had said, it was not an item or anything, it was friendship. but then it hit him, she only wanted to be friends (he does not get it) witch means there is no hope for them to been together. walking slowly back to camp, he bowed his head. he had reached the camp and no sooner Da monk and angel god came running in like two bats out of hell. they were specking fast and everyone came to see what was going on... all demonfox got was "they did it, they made the second world, the god made it. we must split the rune knights and fight there"  
it would take almost a week before the new world would be made, but in that time, more happened then anyone ever thought would. at the time there was only the rune knights as a clan, but little did they know that there was a other clan that went by the name of the hell knights. and what they did could have changed the hole world of runescape. 


	9. Chapter 9

demonfox looked over the valley where many of his friends and brothers sat talking about everything, some trading, and some, like him, watching. he wanted to join in on what they were saying but found it not worth the energy. so he sat looking at the camp they had set up in the wilddy. then something got his eye... oh, he thought, there she is, as Da monk walked into the base, everyone looked at her, waiting for something to happen. when she calmly walked over to the tent they went on with there mindless babble. but then something did happen, a man, one that demonfox had seen only once i knew his sword all to well. the man had his black long at his side, running as fast as he could to get the gang, demonfox tried to think of what to say. but found no need for words, the fact that he had his sword out and armor on, gave them a jump and had them running for Da monk. but when they got to her tent, what they found was... to say the lease... shocking.

Da monk was standing looking at the ground, the look on her face was one of pure pain. demonfox ran to her and held her, but she just stood there. she slowly looked up and said in a voice the only the people closes could hear "get ready for war" then pushing away from demonfox she walked into the tent. he could do nothing but stand there and look at her tent, and think what could have happened? what happened wail he was running to her? thinking about this he walked slowly o the rest of the camp...

Da monk was not ready for what had happened... a war? on us? the rune knights... this man was out of his head, she looked around at the men and women around her, she and come to trust them, to know them, and they were her brothers and sisters. they did not wan to die, they only wanted to help people, well this would help everyone. what he had said was that he was raging war, and that he would kill every last knight. and would rule the world of runescape. but he did not know about the second world, so that means they had to kill him and all of his men before the new world was built. this was not going to be one of there common battles, this was war.  
as time past the battles raged, and more and more people died, but now there was something else, the gods and grated them the gift of coming back to life, they could die and come back. it made this better, and worse. after the new world was made the clan that had been fighting them (named the hell knights) left the world and went to there own, all was peaceful and all good. once in a blue moon they would have a hell knight try and fight over on there world, and would die fast. 


	10. Chapter 10

after a long wail, the world around him started to grow faster and faster. demonfox knew what was going to happen, the gods were going to make a new world. and has it was they did. the world would not be open till 1 week later but he knew there was going to be fights over it. some time later Da monk came up to talk to the camp. "ok, this is what we all feared, there is going to be a war, and no i do not mean the one we were in, but this one is going to be big. as you all know, there has been talk of a third world, and yes they did make it. in 1 weeks time they will open it to everyone, that is when it will happen. we must fight, for we ARE..." and all almost at the same time said "THE RUNE KNIGHTS!" (and yes it did happen like that, almost the same time, it was kool, some was even in ran) with that she left, demonfox need to get some food, and think.  
they lined up along in the wilddy, not far from the camp, demonfox hate it out here, the grater demons were having a hay Day, killing everyone they could grab. in the end they lost 20 men before the battle even begun. as time past, they waited for the commanded. then, as the word of god had set on the ears of all the people, angel gods words set on them "all right men, this is it, to Day you become the men you already knew you were... world jump in 3.. 2.. 1.." at that he did, and coming in he saw the last thing he ever wanted. the army of the hell knights were right there. they had jumped about the same time. so pulling out his steel long, he blazed in. everyone fallowed in close rank. he looked into the eyes of a man in full iron, slashing with his sword he hit hard, and hit again, jumping out of the way of the man who did not know how to use his weapon, nor move in his armor. but demonfox, who and worked and work knew how to move, knew how to use what he had. one blow more had the guy on the ground. truing just in time to see the next guy come at him, he started to fight, letting one or two hits et to his armor, giving him time to cast a spell to help the guy next to him. killing off the man in front of him he ran to the next, but this guy was different, this guy, was te man with the black sword...

swing high to try and get him off guard he was meet by the sword. swing once again, this time low, he hit the sword again. this guy was good, and he knew it, but he was destined to win, he had to. fighting will all he had, he hit the guy, or tried to, using all his prayer and even trying to hit him with magic, but nothing would hit him, then he looked up to see the man grinning, "well,. time for me to go off defense, and put on prayer" and with that the guy hit him, demonfox felt his world spinning, and felt as once again the blade hit him hard. the blade had to be pure evil, to hit like that, to kill like that. looking around wail still trying to fight, he saw that there was nothing really left, less then 10 people remained, and that was the last he saw of the battle. he felt it, the sword coming down swift and hard, the blow slicing into him, the blood drip onto the blade, and then it all went black. he was dead, he had to be, then a voice called to him, called him back to the life he had just lost, so he opened his eyes, only to find all of his friends, brothers, clan members around him, they were in noob town, and they had won! 


End file.
